Pine Frost
Pine Frost is a qilin from the Qilin Glades in Wu Xing and the older brother of Bamboo Stalk and Plum Blossom. He owns and manages a large tree farm, providing lumber to the residents of the Qilin Glades. Physical description Pine has a pale green body, a pale burgundy underbelly and a dark mint green mane that is short and swept in an upward style. Like the rest of his family, he has a single, pronged, long horn similar to an antler, though his is curved upward more than his siblings. His horn, claws, hooves and the insides of his ears are all cyan while he has icy blue eyes. His cutie mark is a snow-covered pine tree. Personality As the eldest of his siblings and being in charge of the tree farm, Pine is very independent, responsible, hard-working and a bit paternal to his younger siblings. While he is nurturing and cares for his younger siblings, he can be a bit bossy and overlook his younger siblings' interests, instead insisting that they should help him with the farm otherwise do something helpful and useful. Pine has a tendency to place more importance on work that provides for the family, not considering his brother's bambooware as profitable or viewing his younger sister's interest in growing flowers as nothing more than a hobby. He considers both their interests as "phases" that they will ultimately outgrow and encourages them to work on the tree farm with him, where he is unfortunately too busy to realize what his siblings enjoy. Because of this, he can be a bit overbearing, but he means well and just wants the best for his family. Abilities Powers *'Healing magic:' Pine is able to use his qilin magic to heal others. *'Luck magic:' Pine's qilin magic also grants him impeccable luck. *'Telekinesis' *'Longevity' Skills *'Farming and agriculture:' Pine is well versed in farming, tending to and harvesting trees on their farm for lumber and works very hard to maintain his family's farm. Equipment *'Axe:' Pine regularly uses an axe to harvest lumber from his tree farm. Background Pine Frost grew up in the Qilin Glades with his younger siblings Bamboo Stalk and Plum Blossom. As the eldest child, he owns and manages their family's tree farm that provides lumber to most of the Qilin Glades. Because Pine took over the family farm at such a young age, he developed a strong work ethic that he tries to pass onto his younger siblings. Stressed over making sure that the farm is successful and his family is taken care of, Pine encourages Bamboo and Plum to find viable work, preferably on the farm with him, and does not consider their interests in bambooware and flowers respectively to be suitable or viable as profitable work capable of supporting their family. While he is happy to let them have their hobbies, he tries to steer focus away from it from time to time and direct them to more serious matters, completely unaware that both his younger siblings have actually managed to find success in their own fields. Trivia *Pine and his siblings are based on the Three Friends of Winter. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Animals Category:Good Category:Male Category:A to Z